


Pet Project

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Pet Project

**Title:** Pet Project  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #41: Ecstasy, and for the Wank of the week prompt # 3: Caught in the act  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Warnings:** Threesome implied, exhibitionism  
 **A/N:** I guess it's Drapery week. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Pet Project

~

Draco examined the pile of pills. “What do the Muggles call this stuff?”

“Ecstasy,” Severus supplied. “It causes hallucinations and can mimic a pleasurable trance state.”

“You’re very informed,” Potter muttered.

“ _I’m_ a Potions master,” Severus sneered.

“Why would wizards bother with this stuff?” Draco asked, frowning.

Potter sighed. “Who knows why people do foolish things? As two of the Ministry’s foremost pharmacowizards, I’d hoped you could figure that out, and while you’re at it, produce an antidote.”

“What’s your interest?” Severus asked.

Potter flushed. “It’s my pet project.”

Draco shook his head. “Naturally. Thanks for the easy assignment, Potter.”

~

Potter smiled. “If anyone can figure this out, you two can.”

“Your faith is reassuring,” Severus murmured dryly.

Setting up his cauldrons, Draco began combining solvents, pursing his lips as he worked. “Ecstasy, hm? Trust Muggles to use drugs for something that can be much more enjoyably provided by a good lover...or two.” He smirked at Potter as he spoke.

“Two?” Potter squeaked, eyes darting between them.

Draco nodded, eyeing Potter up and down.

Potter blushed and left, mumbling something.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Subtle, Draco,” he deadpanned.

Draco winked. "Subtlety wasn’t working. At least now he's contemplating threesomes.”

~

Draco’s words were still reverberating in Harry’s head the next day when he returned to check their progress. To his disappointment, no one was in the lab when he arrived. Harry licked his lips and, after being sure he was alone, leaned against the work table and undid his flies.

He’d been hard all day just thinking about Draco and Severus together, how ecstatic it would be to be with them... He moaned, hand speeding up as he wanked.

***

Under their Disillusionment Spell, Draco placed his palm over Severus’ erection. “See?” he mouthed.

Severus merely smirked, and cancelled the spell.

~

Harry gaped as Severus and Draco appeared. “I can explain--!”

“No need,” Draco purred, stepping forward. The look in his eyes made Harry’s toes curl. “We know what’s happening.”

“Fuck,” Harry moaned as Draco reached forward and covered his hand.

“Perhaps later,” Severus murmured, moving up behind Draco. “Right now, I think it only fair that you put on a show since we caught you in the act.”

Harry convulsed under Draco’s hand and Severus’ avid gaze. “OhGod--”

“Not bad,” Draco whispered. “True ecstasy, however, will be when we’re coming...together.”

Harry moaned. His pet project had certainly borne fruit.

~


End file.
